One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method of processing a workflow and a mobile device for performing the method.
Various image forming apparatuses, such as printers, copy machines, facsimiles, and multifunction printers (MFPs), have user interfaces (UIs) for a user to control operations of the image forming apparatuses or to input data. Since functions provided by the image forming apparatuses vary based on types of the image forming apparatuses, forms of the UIs may vary. According to developments in scientific technology, hardware and software used in the image forming apparatuses have been considerably developed, and the UIs of the image forming apparatuses are also evolving.
Recently, with the widespread use of smart devices, software for controlling operations of an image forming apparatus is mounted on mobile devices, such as smart phones. In other words, a user may control the operations of the image forming apparatus by manipulating a UI provided by his/her mobile device, without having to manipulate a UI provided by the image forming apparatus. Accordingly, the term “bring your own device” (BYOD) has appeared. BYOD commonly denotes technologies for controlling devices, such as image forming apparatuses, by using his/her own mobile device. For example, company's information, apparatuses, and systems are accessed by using a laptop, a smart phone, or a tablet personal computer (PC). For example, an employee may conduct business by accessing a company's system by using a personal laptop instead of a desktop installed in the company for business use.
When a BYOD working environment is created, employees do not need to carry separate devices for business use and personal use, and thus productivity may improve and company expenses for purchasing devices may be reduced.